


Techno-organic One-shots

by Dream_Birds



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: and maybe birds and shit, buggys, but mostly buggys, little shorts, techno-organic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Birds/pseuds/Dream_Birds
Summary: Will be working on mini story’s of “ if (insert character here) became techno-organic”  should be fun.
Kudos: 10





	1. Intro

Characters I have already are:

1\. Bumblebee(of course) as a bee 

2\. Jazz as a tarantula

3\. Blurr as a weta 

First chapter will be up in a few days. (might do characters from other continuities) 


	2. Pet Bee

“LET ME GO!” Bumblebee screamed as Grimlock carried him through a small cave, the ceiling hung low with makeshift lights, causing Grim to have to crouch down and use his free hand as support while the other held Bumblebee close to his chest. As he kicked the dimwitted dinobot in a vain attempt to free himself, he noticed small, purple lines leading deeper into the cave, and Bee knew exactly who they belong to.

It wasn’t long before the small cave opened into a much bigger chamber where Bumblebee saw the bot commanding Grimlock. “Oh, did you get me something.” The fembot said, yet not quite questioned, as she shot more purple webbing on Bee’s wrists and ankles joints as Grimlock through him on the ground. “What a big, strong gentlebot you are.” She said, placing a kiss on the dionbot’s cheek-plating. “Now, why don’t you go back outside and play with the others. Leave your queen to her own toys.” She said, seductively, shoving Grim back out the cave before turning back to Bumblebee, whom trying to brake the webbing from his hands.

“ Blackarachnia! Where have been hiding? We thought you died when... wasp exploded.” Bee asked, his voice filling with guilt as he said the name of the he hurt. A bot a who suffered a fate so cruel, it made Bumblebee sick and it was all his fault.

“Oh, it’s go to take more then **that** for _me_ to be killed, sweetie, same for that wretched beast.” She spoke calmly, with a small hint of venom in her voice, as she picked up the yellow minibot and carried him to a large machine that looked all too familiar.

“Like you look any better.” Bumblebee mutter under his breath, obviously not quite enough as Blackarachnia took one of her spider-like stingers and plunged it into Bee’s chest. Bumblebee howled in pain as the stinger was inches away from his spark. He tried to use his arms to hit the fem but used the other stinger to pin them down.

Bee was taking deep, painful breaths as he was placed in one of the large chambers of the machine. He tried to wiggle his way out but the door was shut, leaving Bee in dark with nothing but the dim light in the room outside filtering though the translucent, green door. What was only a few minutes felt like hours as the machine powered up, and Bee was struck with unbearable pain. He screamed as he felt his protoform rip, tear, and expand. He felt his armor shatter as he became to big for it and parts of his frame was replaced with organic matter. The pain of internal wiring in mechanisms, snapping and braking and being replaced with organic organs.

By the time the process was over, Bumblebee practically leapt out of the chamber the moment the door opened, but that small bit of relief quickly faded when he looked at his hands. Once small and bulky, now long and thin with sharp claws at the end. Carefully, he stood up, being mindful of the extra weight behind him, and found that Blackkarachnia, a bot once almost twice his height, now about a third his size. He also found the hole in his chest had healed.

“Good! Now we can begin.” Said the fembot as she struck Bee in the leg with her stinger again, this time injecting him with venom as he fell to the ground.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Bee turned techno-organic and he’s been Blackkarachnia’s test subject in trying to find a cure for her own organic half with little to no progress. The black and yellow fur that covered most of Bee’s body was matted, and most of his body ached as all he could do stare at the computer screen, wondering if his teammates will ever find him. A few times he’d see Prowl or Bulkhead onscreen, checking on the dinobots but he doubts they know he’s here.

A few times when Blackkarachnia was frustrated she’d say something about giving him to Megatron. Bumblebee thought nothing of it until she dragged him to a back exit of the cave where Megatron, Lugnut, and Blitzwing waited with a large shipping container. The warlord walked over to him and grabbed his head and looked him over. “A little dirty, don’t you think?”

“Well, I can’t exactly give him a bath without risk of him flying away.”

“I see...” Megatron said as he stared into his big blue optics. “We should be going.” He then shoved Bee into the shipping container and closed the doors as he, Lugnut, and Blitzwing flew back to base.

When they arrived, Megatron put the container a large room and attached a chain to the back and put the other end around Bee’s neck, giving enough room to move around, but not enough to leave.

“BLITZWING!”

“Yes, my lord?” The triplechanger asked with his cold, emotionless face.

“You will be in charge of the bug.”

“Ohh, this will be FUN!” He said, switching to his crazed, jack-o-lanter face.

“Good, now clean it up.” He said as they both left.

A few minutes later Blitzwing came back with a bucket of water and a brush. His face switched back to icy as he brushed the mud out of Bumblebee’s fur.

“Something troubling you?”

“Why do _you_ care?”

“I don’t. But I know what it’s like to be hurt by that spider.” 

“Yeah right. Like you know what it’s like to be turned into a monster.”

“I KNOW MORE THEN YOU THINK I DO!” He yelled, switching to his red, angry face.

“Ok,Ok! No need to yell, mech, I’m sorry.”

Blitzwing switched back to icy as he spoke calmly to Bumblebee. “Look, I’m here to take care of you, so if there is anything you need, I can help. Your type of bug eats flowers, right? I can get you those if you want.”

“Can you not kill my friends?”


End file.
